


Nyeah

by 2x2verse (agent_florida), Mystical



Series: The Big Banging Theory [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi, Pet Play, Petplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical/pseuds/Mystical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you have guests over all the time, but this one’s turned into something more than permanent. Nepeta was moving through, she said. Trying to look for a job, she said. Too young for anything she finds, she said, no one’s hiring seven-sweep-old trolls in Hollywood. But she’s been here for three months now, sleeping on your couch. Or your floor rug. Or at the foot of your bed. Or anywhere, really. She’ll curl up in a patch of sun, holding her tail in her kitten-gloved hands, and she looks so like a cat that it almost hurts.</p><p>--</p><p>"Chose not to use archive warnings" because Nepeta is 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyeah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical/gifts).



> for dubpron@tumblr

It feels like a natural enough rhythm. You and Dave have been roommates since time immemorial, sharing a flat as friends that occasionally turns into friends-with-benefits and no talking about it the morning after. (Just when you’re frustrated, you rationalize. Just when you really, really need to. Need him.) Otherwise, you go your separate ways—accounting for you, directing for him—come home, order Thai delivery, and fight over Mario Kart, same as you ever did ten years ago.

The two of you have guests over all the time, but this one’s turned into something more than permanent. Nepeta was moving through, she said. Trying to look for a job, she said. Too young for anything she finds, she said, no one’s hiring seven-sweep-old trolls in Hollywood. But she’s been here for three months now, sleeping on your couch. Or your floor rug. Or at the foot of your bed. Or anywhere, really. She’ll curl up in a patch of sun, holding her tail in her kitten-gloved hands, and she looks so like a cat that it almost hurts.

So it happened naturally enough, you guess. Occasional pats on the head turned into scritches, turned into full-body petting, turned into Nepeta curling up on your lap as you watch your latest shitty movie, messing with Dave’s keyboard even as he’s trying to edit film. It’s animalistic but endearing. She never scratches the furniture, at least, potty-trained and eats human food and never complains and occasionally purrs when you rub her stomach and generally acts like your housepet.

She was out doing a grocery run for the three of you when Dave admitted to having sex with her. When in the hell? Apparently when you were visiting Jade in her island palace, Dave and Nepeta got a little drunk and he decided to go there when she wouldn’t stop licking at him playfully. “Meows when she cums,” he told you. “A little weird, but still. Eleven out of ten, would bang again.” She’s seven sweeps (what is that in troll, like, twelve?) and he’s twenty-three and it shouldn’t work but it does, it really does.

And it’s giving you all sorts of perverted ideas.

It started simply enough. You came home with a large pet crate, generously lined on the inside, told Nepeta to get inside and stay. She mewled at you when you locked it shut, but she was eager enough for your attention when you came back an hour later to let her out, practically leaping into your lap in a way not altogether catlike as she nuzzled against your face and licked at your ears and your neck. She kissed you then, for the first time, and she tasted green and verdant and you didn’t want to let her go.

She gets turned on by the cat stuff, you realize, needs a strong male presence in her life now that she’s left Equius behind, and you and Dave are more than willing to fill it. It was Dave’s idea to get her the fuzzy tail on the buttplug, but she fucking loves it, sashaying around on hands and knees to show off how pretty it is. And she nearly mewls every time it moves in her, the sound so sexy-sweet that it takes all your effort not to take her into your bedroom and show her what good kitties deserve, let her blow you and lick you clean like a cat at the cream.

Still, you take it slow. Don’t wanna freak her out. So it starts with kisses after you uncage her. Progresses to makeouts, hands under clothes and frantic fumbling, after you put a collar around her neck and yank her around a little by her leash. This is your thing. She can fuck Dave all she wants, but this, this is something that just you and her share.

Dave pulled you aside a week ago and said she turned into a wildcat in the sack. “She loves it,” he told you. “Loves belonging to us.”

“What do we do about it?”

Dave just smiled at you from under his shades, the sudden blossom of expression on his face a little disconcerting. “Show her who she belongs to.”

And so, with a minimum of talking about it (because, let’s face it, balls are going to be touching and that’s pretty fucking gay), you come to a concession. Well, minimum of talking about it and a heated four-day battle of rock-paper-scissors, best out of four hundred and thirteen, to decide who’s going where. And Nepeta has no clue. Every day, she comes home and nuzzles against you. You’ve started to set her dinner on the floor now, and she eats it dutifully, licking her plate clean and leaving no other food on her face. She’s way too good at that. You want to see what else that tongue can do.

The days crawl on. Until Friday. That’s when you and Dave agreed on. You’ll put in a shitty movie and Nepeta will pounce on your laps like she normally does, except the touching won’t just be innocent little pets. No, this is going to be heavy petting.

You get the DVD in the player and Nepeta’s already coming up to the couch to curl up between you, childlike and catlike smile making her look so innocent. She’s not. She’s really, really not. Because Dave’s mouth ends up on her neck and she pushes him away but her grin lets both of you know that she doesn’t really mean it, just wants things to slow down. “Cat you wait?”

“Nope,” he tells her. His hand runs slow along her thigh, and you can see her flush green at his hand petting her like that, in such an intimate place. “You wearing your tail?”

“Nyeah!” As if it was a stupid question. She wiggles her ass a little, making the tail swish, and you can see her biting her lip to keep down a sound, the fang slipping perfectly into a little groove.

“Good kitty,” you tell her. At that, she really does make a noise, an animal-like purr. (Is that a troll thing or a Nepeta thing? Do you really care that much?) When you bring your hand up to scratch right behind her horns, her tongue lolls out of her mouth contentedly. Your hand slips down to pet along the back of her head, your neck, and you stroke over her collar, rub the leather of it against her skin. “We should really get you tags.”

“Property of Dave Strider,” Dave chirps up from next to you. Even though Nepeta’s leaning into you from her scritches, he’s petting along her side, ending each stroke with a squeeze at her rear.

“Uh, excuse you,” you butt in. Nepeta’s started licking at your neck, so it’s a little hard to concentrate. “Property of John Egbert.”

“Both,” Nepeta pipes up from between you. “Both is good.”

Oh god. Oh god Dave was right she really wants it like this she wants both of you oh god you’re going to have a series of miniature heart attacks even as she soothes over your pulse with her raspy tongue. Still. “You want me like—like you want him?” Ten years later and your voice still cracks a little when you talk about sex and you still turn a little red in the face.

“Nyeah,” she says again, except this time it’s lower, stuck in her throat. Maybe it’s because she’s on her hands and knees, pushing her face into the crook of your neck and shoulder even as Dave palms her ass that she’s practically presenting to him in his lap.

This is gonna work out. It’s gonna work out really fucking well. You frame her face, kiss her gently, but she squeals against your mouth as Dave grasps her asscheeks and pushes them together and pulls them apart and from her noises it’s moving her tail plug in her and it’s all she can do not to scream. She only kisses you harder, teeth coming out to bite at your lip, and even after she draws blood she licks it up dutifully with that tongue, that talented tongue, curling in and around your mouth like she’s afraid to let go. Every time your tongues push against each other, you rub your hand in her hair, and she has a constant purr in her chest now, not wanting to stop the sound.

Dave brings down a hand, hard, on her ass, and she mewls. It’s delightful, that sound, because it’s both a ‘wow that stung’ and ‘give me more.’ “You like that, you filthy little kitty?” Dave grunts at her, and slaps her again. “Even through your clothes and you can’t get enough, can you.”

Nepeta lets out a noise surprisingly close to a meow, clenches her fists in your shirt and won’t stop kissing you. She’s so hungry, so demanding, so feral that you’re already slipping down off the back of the couch, getting pinned under her predatory gaze. And you are so, so okay with this. This way, she can hold herself up with her claws scraping against the fabric of the couch while your hands wander down, out of her tangled hair, to smooth over her shoulders and then grab at her breasts. Soft, and a good handful, and when you squeeze she fucking meows. “Holy shit,” you realize you’re saying.

“Told you,” Dave says from above you, and spanks her again. The momentum from the impact pushes Nepeta further into you, into your hands, and she gasps for breath even as she keeps trying to kiss you. You push up her shirt—her skin is so soft, flushing the most delicate shade of verdigris under your fingers—and this is weird, it’s gonna get weird, because she has these hard things that circle right under the bottom of her ribs the same texture as fingernails.

When you push up even further she doesn’t even have nipples. Doesn’t stop you from shuffling underneath her so you can get your mouth on the slope of her breast, kissing and nibbling and she meows again, just meows, as Dave lets up from slapping her and instead rubs soft and slow between her legs. Your hand goes down to join his—she’s already wet, soaked through even the rough utility fabric of her cargo pants. “Wow,” you breathe against her skin, and only press harder, fingers moving against Dave’s and you try not to think about another dude in the picture but it’s your best bro so it’s not like it’s a dealbreaker because the two of you know how to move together, how to move against each other, and with Nepeta in the middle it adds a new delicious friction, something else to move around.

Dave hooks his hands in parentheses around her hips, getting himself up from the couch so he can spoon against Nepeta’s back and kiss at her shoulders, all the way down her spine. Your hands get to the front of her pants before either of the other two even think about it, but Nepeta’s busy undoing your pants and Dave’s fumbling to get his shirt over his head and he fails because his shades go flying with it and you don’t even care, you love his eyes, that red urgent ardency that never fails to suck you in. “Lift your hips for me, kitty,” you purr right back at her, mouthing your way up to her collarbone.

“Why?” Dave whines above you. He tries to get his hands in on the action, but you slap him away.

“Beclaws,” and Nepeta’s voice is thin and breathy and you never want to hear it any other way ever again, god she is a vision right now, “he wants to get me naked and you aren’t helping.”

“I. Oh. That’s.” Ha, now it’s Dave who’s inarticulate and stumbling over his words. But he takes over where you left off, smoothing her pants down, and now she’s naked and Dave’s shirtless and you’re pantsless and this is going somewhere, you can tell. “Kitty,” he says, and you love how his tongue curls around that word, “look how bad he needs you.”

It’s true. You’re fully hard, dick practically pulsing from want of contact. “Yeah?” Nepeta breathes, eyes wide, and she licks her lips as she stares at you and miraculously your cock doesn’t wilt from the pressure.

“Lick me, there’s a good kitty,” you encourage her. Oh, fuck, and she just keeps looking up at you even as she backs up, pushing Dave’s body further away from yours so she can get her mouth closer to your junk. Then it’s you making the embarrassing catlike noise when she touches her tongue to you. “Good,” comes out in a strangled moan, even as you card your hands through her hair and pull, hard, to direct her where to go.

She just purrs, contented, letting her eyes roll back, her eyelids fall shut, sinking down so her rear’s in the air. “Fuck, Leijon, just wave it in my face, why don’tcha,” Dave mutters, but you know he loves it. When she backed up, she pushed him back, almost getting him to sit up. He has the perfect view, you realize, her blowing you, plus her slit in his face. Maybe the fluffy tail’s getting in the way, because he has to blow it off his face with puffs of air before he gets a better idea. “Just like that, good, good kitty,” Dave murmurs at her, and she mewls around your dick.

When you can focus your eyes again, you can see Dave holding the plug in his hand, waggling his eyebrows at you so wildly you’re sure they’re about to gain sentience and fly off his head. “Fucking greedy,” you tell him.

“Want her now.” His hand pets, hot and heavy, along her spine, and then he puts two fingers in his mouth, slicks them well, and puts them down where you can’t quite see. Nepeta makes a little strangled noise in her throat, then groans, getting her ass even higher in the air.

Fuck. Fucking Christ hell in a handbasket and Jesus dicks. He has. His fingers. In her. In her ass. You pull Nepeta’s hair, get her off your dick, and a string of translucent green drool connects her lips to the head of it and just makes you want to fuck her mouth but you have other plans for her. “What’s he doin’ to ya, huh?” you tease her.

“He’s…” A shiver runs the full length of her body; you think she’s going to fall, so you cushion her with your body, letting her slide until her head’s on your breastbone. “He has his fingers in my…”

She can’t finish the sentence. (Neither could you, if you were in her position.) “Does it feel good?”

“Nyeah…” she mewls. She actually cries out, knees trembling and mouth open, at something Dave does; you look over her shoulder and see him hold up three fingers. “Daddy, I want…”

Oh god. That thing where you call yourself her daddy as you pet her has crossed over from innocent into hello John you now have twelve thousand boners have fun trying to take care of that. The petplay crossed over, and now this thing where she calls you daddy—you could get used to this. “What do you want, kitty? Tell daddy.”

She closes her fingers, hard, around one of your wrists, directs your hand down and between her legs. “Please,” she mewls, and her hot breath comes out of her mouth to fog around your nipple and give you an extra jolt of sensation.

You don’t know exactly what you’re looking for, but thankfully trolls seem to be like humans in all the relevant parts. “Here?” you ask her, fingertip up against something familiar. She nods fervently on your chest, and you push in—slick and hot, sucking you inside, her body directing you subconsciously to where she wants you to go, and you can feel Dave’s fingers too, or the lack thereof—

“Goin’ for it,” he tells the two of you. His hand grazes over yours, cups at her sensitives, and you don’t understand why until you see him lubing up his dick with her green slime. Fuck that’s hot. “You ready, kitty?”

“Nyeah, papa,” oh my god she calls him papa why is that so hot fucking hell. You’re just at the point of working a second finger into her—she’s sucking you in, hot, hungry, greedy for sensation—when she yowls, the sound not entirely pained, and you can feel—something solid not her and not you nudging up against your fingers. “Ooh!”

“Good?” She nods against you again. Beyond words. “C’mere, both of you,” and you grasp Nepeta by her upper arm and pull her above you with the hand not currently fingering her open, pulling Dave along as well even as he’s fighting to get inside her. “I got you, kitty, don’t you worry—“

Because she’s nearly panicking, breathing heavy, and you guess she’s never done this before, never thought of this, and she feels so small in your arms and for half a second you remember how young she really is and how wrong this should really feel. “Hold her, John, I can’t—“ Dave mutters at you, and you watch him worry at his lip even as his hips try to slide smooth against her.

“Easy,” you tell Nepeta, petting her hair, ghosting your thumb across her cheekbone. “Easy, you’re doing so good, such a good little kitty—“

She meows, fucking meows when Dave’s fully inside her. You thrust with your fingers and she keens, drooling more of that green stuff all over your hand. “Loving this, aren’t you,” Dave mutters into her ear, and she raises herself from you to form herself to his back, let his lips trail along her neck from behind. His hands close around her hips, peach-pale against green-gray and you’re not sure you’ve ever seen anything more beautiful until your own skin tone is against both of theirs, too, as your hand guides them back over you again. “Want Daddy’s dick in you, too?”

She sobs out a little reply, drooling and mindless as he works in her, shallow little thrusts that you recognize as being just on this edge of teasing. Fuck, and now even Dave’s calling you that, and at this point you’re wondering when in your life you _didn’t_ have a boner. Three fingers in and she feels ready for more. “More?” you ask her, and she just nods, struck dumb, mouth hanging open, eyes half-shut.

Beautiful little thing, and she makes that yowling noise as you start to penetrate her, too, silken slick heat clenching around your cock and you’ve never felt anything so amazing (since she just had her mouth on you five minutes ago). If you concentrate, you can practically feel Dave inside her, too, something else solid and nudging and there’s just this thin little something separating you and it’s too much and not enough at the same time and Nepeta does that thing, that thing again when she fucking meows, and you smile up at her even as she’s losing herself to sensation. “Hey, Daddy, I think she likes it.”

“Quit calling me that or this is gonna be over.” Not because you’ll pull out and leave, but because you’ll lose it too soon. “How’re you doing, kitty?”

“Good,” she croons. Her entire body is a purr, a vibration you can feel under her skin. “Move…”

Dave nods down at you tersely. You let your hips fall, shift a little underneath the two of them, and it has Nepeta breathing hard, Dave already biting at his lip. When you thrust up, Nepeta makes a sugar-sweet pornographic moan, and now it’s Dave who sounds like he’s choking on nothing. Affecting him just as much, then—then again, he has it tighter around him, harder to move, easier to feel. “Good kitty, good, so good,” you reassure her, hands coming up to fondle at her breasts again even as you start sucking hickeys into her neck. “Just like that, good.”

Not to be outdone, Dave starts with the hickey thing, too, until Nepeta’s yowling again. When you slip out, he nudges further in, and as you rocket back up into her, he pulls out, until the two of you get a slow, faltering rhythm going. “Fuck,” Dave whispers. He’s getting bent out of shape, eyelashes fluttering like pale moths over his eyes, chewing his lower lip like he could bite it off, sex-sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, the back of his neck.

It only makes you go faster. And faster. Until every thrust of your cock in Nepeta leaves you with a disgusting schlicking sound and a delightful squeeze of warmth and slickness around your dick. Until Dave’s groaning, deep in his chest, as he tries to move, tries to keep up and can’t, swept away in it just like everyone is in this moment.

Dave loses it first, actually biting down on Nepeta’s shoulder as you feel him pulse in her. God, that’s hot, and Nepeta seems to think so, too, if the way she clamps down is any indication. Yeah, she meows. She fucking meows, the sound long and low and sweet, and you kiss her throat as she makes that noise for you, thrusting and thrusting until there’s no more to take and you give all you have.

It ends in a sticky pile on the couch. You’re fairly certain Nepeta… kind of… troll-jizzed, all over everything. Either that, or she just gets really, really wet, because the damp spot under your ass feels like it spreads to the whole couch as it squelches under the three of you. When Dave extricates himself, you can feel a hot trickle of something extra run down the exposed half of your cock, over your balls to drip between your legs. Fuck, and it makes you twitch in Nepeta again, and she cries out at the feeling.

Eventually, though, she pulls off, holding herself over you while she tries to catch her breath. She’s dripping onto your stomach, and it’s cold and kind of gross. “Are you, uh.” Is this still a good time for the cat thing? “Going to clean up after yourself? You naughty kitty.”

And fuck, even if she’s bone-tired, exhausted and fuck-dazed, she still leans over and starts to lap at your skin with that talented tongue, purring nonstop as she tongue-bathes you clean. Every little drop of her own arousal, of you and Dave’s cum, is licked away, and you can see her throat working to swallow it when it gets to be too much.

She smiles down at you dopily. “Good,” you tell her, a fierce sense of pride and—and ownership, even—flaring in your chest. She just grins brighter, coming down to snuggle against you, heavy breathing and—

“She’s asleep,” Dave notes.

“Master of the obvious, get this guy a medal,” you tell him. Still, the two of you work together to get Nepeta into a position that isn’t obviously uncomfortable. “So. Uh.”

“Good, right? What’d I tell you?” Dave claps you on the shoulder, as if you hadn’t just been dick-deep in the same girl at the same time. As if you aren’t currently rocking out with your cocks out. “Between that and the after-work blowies…”

“Whoa. Wait a minute.” You push your glasses up a little bit, rub at your eyes blearily. “She gives you after-work blowies?”

“Best part of the day. Ask her for one sometime.”

She’s still your little kitten, your little pet, but things have edged from innocent to insane. And even as you pet her hair to calm her in her sleep, you’re already thinking about the next time you can set something like this up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724038) by [2x2verse (agent_florida)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse), [Mystical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical/pseuds/Mystical)




End file.
